Bee Story (Phineas and Ferb)
|Previous = Bee Day |Next = Sidetracked }} “'Bee Story'” is the second half of the 5th episode of the fourth season of the American television series Phineas and Ferb. It originally aired on Disney Channel in the United States on April 26, 2013. It was story by Dani Vetere, and directed by Russell Calabrese. While Phineas and Ferb get the wading pool for Linda ready, Isabella and the Fireside Girls attempt to get their Beekeeping patch by turning themselves into bees and rescuing the entire bee swarm from the power vacuum that Doofenshmirtz captured them in. Meanwhile, Poofenplotz gets rejected by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and tries to become queen of the world by stealing and consuming massive amounts of royal jelly. Plot summary Just after the Bee Day Festival opening, the Fireside Girls return to the lodge commenting about the event, especially Katie’s (Isabella Acres) favorite part of the song. Isabella (Alyson Stoner) walks in and declares that they should work on getting their Beekeeping patches which they previously failed at. She was about to have a flashback to last year’s fail but Gretchen (Ariel Winter) stops her, as she promised to never show it. Isabella began to worry as if the girls fail once more, the “Two Strikes and You’re Out” rule applies and the girls will no longer be able to earn the patch. Gretchen calms Isabella and just as she unveils the beehive, the girls discover the bees are gone. Isabella begins to panic again and starts to have a flash-forward, but she abruptly stops realizing that Pinky (Dee Bradley Baker) is missing and wonders where he is. Pinky enters his lair through a mannequin’s handbag, passing Perry in an adjacent tube on the way down. Wanda (Jane Leeves) reveals that Professor Poofenplotz (Amanda Plummer) is planning a bee-related evil scheme, information which she learned from her unpaid intern Carla (Jennifer Hale). Pinky exits, using the handbag as a jetpack. Back at the lodge, Isabella is starting to panic, as the Fireside Girls only have this one day to find the bees and earn their patches. Gretchen says that the best way to be a beekeeper is to think like a bee, and after Adyson’s (Madison Pettis) theory of gaining bee-themed superpowers is rejected because they don’t have access to radioactive bees, Isabella realizes that they can repurpose Phineas and Ferb’s sorbet machine that turns people into flies in order to turn into bees. At Poofenplotz’s building, Poofenplotz has just received her rejection letter for application into L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (authorized by Dr. Doofenshmirtz) when Pinky arrives. Poofenplotz traps him in her makeup case. At the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Isabella has just acquired the repurposed sorbet machine from Phineas, who reminds her that the effect only lasts for a couple hours. While Ginger (Michaela Zee) flirts with Baljeet (Maulik Pancholy), who is telling her about how bees communicate by dancing, Isabella activates the machine, turning herself and the other Fireside Girls into bees, unintentionally causing Ginger to disappear from Baljeet’s line of sight and ending their conversation. The girls, on Isabella's command, begin to “follow their noses” and head off. Meanwhile, Poofenplotz, after applying lipstick, explains her evil plan to Pinky: the queen bee becomes the queen by consuming large amounts of royal jelly. Therefore, Poofenplotz will consume large amounts of royal jelly in order to grow, live longer, and be crowned queen of the world, considering the potential side effect of a “grotesquely large abdomen for laying eggs” to be inconsequential. Poofenplotz and Pinky depart in her Myself-icopter. The Fireside Girls have followed the scent to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated balcony, where Milly (Isabella Murad) identifies the scent their following as coming from the giant sprayer. At that moment, Doofenshmirtz turns on his vacuum cleaner and the girls are sucked in along with the other bees. Isabella is unable to get help from the queen bee, but when the other Fireside Girls are unsure what to do as the day is almost over, Isabella gives a rousing speech, instructing different girls to use the skills earned from different patches to find a way out of the vacuum. After Holly (Diamond White) and Ginger find the vacuum hose, Adyson prepares to reverse the leads and blow everyone out of the vacuum, but at that moment, Perry hits the reverse switch with his hat, sending the girls and the bees out anyway. As the girls carry the queen bee back to the hive, the ray’s effect wears off and they all turn back into normal. However, they realize that they can’t speak the bees’ language anymore, but Ginger, remembering her discussion with Baljeet, leads the Fireside Girls in a Waggle Dance, successfully directing the bees into the hive. In the air, Poofenplotz has found the royal jelly room at the nearby beauty works factory. Pinky escapes the trap by unraveling a loose thread in the makeup case and launches himself at Poofenplotz, causing the helicopter to crash directly into the royal jelly room. As the professor gloats over her victory, Pinky kicks her again, causing a pipe to come loose and dump a massive amount of royal jelly onto Poofenplotz, immobilizing her. As she curses her nemesis, Pinky ties up Poofenplotz and hauls her away using the Myself-icopter. After the Beekeeping patch awarding ceremony, Isabella and the other girls arrive at Phineas and Ferb’s house for the wading pool party. Phineas tells Isabella that they’re having iced tea, asking “You want some honey?” Caught off-guard, Isabella asks him to repeat himself; Phineas reveals that he was actually offering her some honey to go with the iced tea. Awkwardly, Isabella accepts. Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2013 television episodes